


December 1

by PostcardsfromTheoryland



Series: December Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Movie Night, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland
Summary: In which the Altean God of Gift-Giving is just close enough to Santa to be a source of contention.
Series: December Fic Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	December 1

"Oh my God," Lance whispered, stars in his eyes. "It's like _alien Santa_."

"Sure," Pidge said as she sat down on the back of the sofa, "if Santa were pink and had 5 arms and rode around on a moose instead of in a sleigh pulled by reindeer and shot pellets of glitter at passing children."

"Let me dream, Pidge."

"What is a Santa?" Allura asked from her mountain of pillows on the floor. The Paladins had all claimed dibs on this section of the Atlas, but while the rooms themselves were nice and the lounge area in the center was plenty big to hold all of them, it hadn't really been made with the comfort of a movie night in mind. They'd scrounged up as many assorted pillows, blankets, and semi-comfy furniture they could find, and it was going to be fine for tonight, but hopefully soon they could convince Shiro to put in a request for better furniture. They'd saved the Earth, after all, it was only fair.

"Oh, Allura, he's great. He's this fairytale associated with one of the big winter holidays on Earth. He shows up in kids' houses on Christmas Eve to give them presents!"

"He breaks into homes?"

"No - well, yeah, actually," Lance admitted. "But you want him to, as long as you've been good! Oh and he rides around on a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer."

"Well this _Santa_ does not have raining deer," Coran said primly, as if even the concept of reindeer and a sled were offensive. "And he doesn't invade people's homes. Klestoriaptru is part of the Pantheon of Old Gods, and you ought to show him some respect."

"Sure thing, Coran," Hunk said as he came back from their kitchen, several bowls in hand. "But more importantly, I have popcorn. Real, Earth popcorn. With unhealthy amounts of butter and salt. Not yet," he warned as he swatted Pidge's hand away. "We're still waiting for Shiro and Keith. These are the fancy Altean bowls I took from the Castle, they'll keep the popcorn warm while we wait."

It was only about five minutes later, during which Coran and Lance's moose vs. reindeer argument got even more heated, before their last movie attendees appeared in the doorway.

"Hope we haven't kept you too long," Shiro said, unloading a few more pillows it seemed he'd 'borrowed' from one of the officer's rooms. "The doctors were giving Keith a really impressive lecture about not overdoing things just because he'd been released from the hospital and I didn't want to interrupt them."

"They didn't need to," Keith grumbled. "I do know how to take care of myself."

"Of course you do, buddy," Hunk said, patting him on the head and leading him toward the section of their makeshift blanket fort that Kosmo had already claimed. "Why don't you sit down here for now though, you did just get out of the hospital like 5 minutes ago. Shiro, can you grab the drinks from the fridge?"

No one mentioned the fact that Keith was already asleep, face buried in Kosmo's fur, before Shiro made it back with the sodas.

"What's the movie?" Shiro asked.

"Basically the Altean version of Christmas in July," Pidge answered through a mouthful of popcorn. "Gift-giving deity figure and an animal companion with antlers."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Coran asked. "This one is a _classic_ , so you're in for a treat."

Except they needed to pause it barely a minute in, because the moment Klestoriaptru appeared, Hunk whispered, "Oh my God, it _is_ alien Santa." Which of course started Lance and Coran into another argument, one that nearly came to blows.

After the five minute mark, Shiro instigated the 'No Mentioning Santa' Rule.

Which is why they just had to give up and turn the movie off when, an hour or so in, Keith woke up, squinted blearily at the screen, and asked, "Is that Santa riding a moose?"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I am still working on Fermi Paradox (and the other like 9 current WIPs) but I needed something that was going to be quick and not let me dwell on anything for too long which apparently means new fic challenge.


End file.
